A Certain Conduit Demon
by murdermajig
Summary: Set in a AU  The RFI was a fake, Cole's group flee's New Marais to find another way to defeat The Beast
1. Chapter 1

I don't own either inFamous or Toaru Majutsu no Index

A Certain Conduit Demon

Chapter 1

The RFI was a fake, Once we activated it, it broke into pieces. Zeke and I were dumbfounded. The Beast was still attacking me and the city. As we fled, we passed Lucy Kuo.

"Wait!" Kuo said "Don't leave me here!"

"Why should we do that?" questioned Cole.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid to die!"

"Nix is dead! She died trying to make a this a better place! Why should we care for you!" Cole shouted.

"Please!"

"C'mon man, give her a second chance. You did the same to me." Zeke said.

"Not a chance in hell!"

"Have her try and regain your trust back, like I had to do with you."

"Fine! But one wrong move, and your ass is grass." Cole said Hesitantly.

As we escaped New Marais, The Beast was on a rampage, destroying everything in its path again. Just like it did with Empire city. Eventually we learn that New Marais was gone, The Beast destroyed the whole town. We were too quick for The Beast to find us. We searched across the U.S to find anything we can use to stop The Beast. It was no use. If we were gonna find anything, it would probably be out of the country.

We took a flight to Japan. Kuo recently told us that she can speak Japanese, but not very fluent. English is her first language. So it was the most logical place to visit for oversea, trying to find anything that will help us. During the flight, we were trying to figure out as to why the RFI didn't work.

"Did Wolfe leave us with a fake?" Cole said

"If it was, then why did we feel a sensation of dying when you first activated it, Cole?" Kuo said.

"Besides, I trust Wolfe, he would not give the device away if he new that it wouldn't activate."

"What if someone snuck into Wolfe's lab and replaced it with a fake that had 1/1000 of its power?" Zeke said

"That could be a possibility, but who would steal this kind of device?"

"Don't know man, maybe it was a Conduit who found out about it and didn't want to die."

With that, we kept talking about it about it until we landed in Japan.

("Can you help us look for something.") Kuo said in Japanese.

The guard in position had open the doors for entering Academy city. The guard in position must have saw Kuo's hand, as they were frozen and still emitting coldness. Every other person we encountered in Japan had given us a scared look. I wonder why?

A/N: Cole and the gang have made it to Academy city. What will happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

A Certain Conduit Demon

Chapter 2

We were greeted by some people when we arrived inside. It seemed that the guard had informed some people that there were some people with special abilities.

"Hello, welcome to Academy City." This mysterious guy said trying his best in his english.

"Normally we don't allow foreigners to visit Academy city. But the Guard standing by had informed us of you." As he was pointing to Kuo and her freezing hands.

"Since I am the only one who can speak english, we will give all three of you a device that pins in your shirt and allows you to speak to anyone in the city. It translates both languages simultaneously with no errors."

"Are you an Esper?" He asked Kuo.

"What is an Esper? Zeke asked.

"Its a regular person who has gone through the Power Curriculum Program and is theoretically capable of using supernatural abilities."

This immediately reminded Kuo of what Bertrand did to her. She backed off a little. Not wanting to cry because of the experiment that horrified her.

"So, there are people who have acquired powers that doesn't involve the Ray Sphere?" Cole questioned.

"What is the Ray Sphere? Anyway, this city is 20 years ahead from the rest of the world. So please be careful. We will contact you through the pins when we need you. Please feel free to view the rest of the city."

And with that, he was gone. We were free to view the city. It was big. Empire City big. But much more advanced. It was sparkling clean. There were these trashcan looking things with brushes under it cleaning up the area. It seemed that this city consisted of young people. Most of them must be students.

"I don't see any 'Espers'." Zeke remarked.

"Maybe they are not allowed to use their powers in public." Kuo said.

"Yea, your probably right. Anyway I'm starving, lets get something to eat, we haven't had anything for about 10 hours."

We went to find some food. When walking around, people gave us looks. More so Kuo than us because of her hands. All they saw was a fat guy with glasses, a young adult with a oversized tuning fork behind his back, and a woman with frost constantly covering her arms. We all felt that "Your not welcomed here." feeling. Especially me, since I felt this feeling twice before.

We decided to stop at a restaurant called _Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant. _When entering, a group of girls wearing the same clothes like they just got out of school had exited the restaurant. One of them looked like she was growing flowers on the top of her head.

"It sucks that I can't get any warm foods. Because of my arms, any food I touch gets really cold." Kuo said while drinking a shake.

"What if someone feeds you?" Zeke said while holding onto a hamburger.

"I am NOT gonna be fed by someone who lives on rooftops!"

"Enough guys, we gotta figure out how to sto-."

I was interupted by an explosion that occurred near us. I flew off my seat and headed out the door, while Kuo and Zeke tried to follow as fast as they can.

"What was that noise?" Kuo screamed.

"I don't know, but if it is anything, I can help!"

"Is it The Beast?" Zeke said.

"It can't be! We would be able to see it by now!"

As we arrived at the scene, there was this strange woman who was dressed in what looked like a magicians outfit. There were some injured people on the ground, and some were running away. Out in a distance, there were people watching.

"HEY!" Cole shouted.

The woman had stopped destroying buildings and now focused her attention on Cole and the group.

"Zeke, you might wanna run for cover."

"Gotcha." as Zeke fled to view from afar.

I begun to charge my body with electricity, preparing for anything that might happen. Kuo who was by my side started to float in the air.

"Are you Kamijou Touma?" The woman asked.

"No." Cole remarked

"Then your in my way!" The woman shouted as she was casting some spell to attack Cole with.

Kuo blocked the blast with a wall of Ice that had appeared from the ground. Cole got ready to shoot a Magnum bolt at the woman. Shooting the bolt, it instantly hit. Knocking the woman down. Hurt from the intense pain that was the Magnum bolt, she fled from the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

A Certain Conduit Demon

Chapter 3

Using my Pulse Heal, all the injured civilians had come and thanked me for healing them. One of them had asked me why they had healed so fast compared to a hospital.

"It could be because I send electrical pulses to brain, creating a 'Overclock' to tell the body to heal faster." Cole said.

The civilian had thanked me and started going off his way. It was a hectic day, Thanks to Kuo previous job at the NSA, she had alot of money stored. Kuo used it to get us a hotel. She is trying hard to gain my trust back and it's working.

"We'll stay here for 3 day, if we don't get any contact by then we'll leave Academy City." said Kuo.

"Plus since there is virtually no tourists here, hotels are damn expensive."

We stayed the night at the hotel. I was feeling a luxury that I haven't had since I moved out of my parents house. Each one of us got our own rooms right next to each other. I'm damn well sure Zeke is having a blast in his hotel room.

"Well, beats out rooftops by a mile."

With that, I got into the bed trying to get the best sleep I will ever have.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko whispered while waking up Misaka.

Kuroko, A level 4 esper, shared a room with the inFamous 'Railgun'. A level 5 esper named Misaka Mikoto. Kuroko had slipped silently onto Misaka's bed 10 minutes before her alarm clock went off. She was disturbingly close to Misaka while she was gazing at the eyes of a innocent, yet dangerous girl.

"GET OFF OF MY BED!" Misaka said while screaming at the top of her lungs. She had kicked Kuroko out of the bed as you can hear a thump on the floor as she hit it.

"Geez! Enough is enough, Kuroko." Misaka said while her body was discharging static from the rage.

"I just can't get enough of you, onee-sama, you just look too cute not to do it."

"Well you take it too far!"

With that, the girls got ready to head out to Tokiwadai Middle School. They teach you how to level up and develop your powers if you had any. Today felt different, as if something just happened recently.

"I don't know why, but i have a feeling something happened that involves me." Misaka said.

"Don't be silly, nothing will happen, your fine. If anything is up, Judgment will be there to stop it." Kuroko said as they part their ways to go to their classrooms

Misaka passed a few girl gathered up together, as she was passing them, she overheard about a guy with the Electromaster ability use the 'Railgun' technique. Rumor spread saying it was her father trying to find Misaka to take home. The group of girls stared at Misaka as she walked by.

When school ended, the only thing on Misaka's mind was to try and find this other railgun user. With her friends, they headed to Joseph's to talk about the rumor that is spreading.

Who is this other railgun user?" Saten stated.

"It seems we have some foreigners based on the satellite images from last night. Anti-skill got reports from civilians that there was a oddly dressed woman destroying one building. She was asking for Kamijou Touma, and that some guy with a enlarged tuning fork used a attack similar to the railgun to subdue the foe." Kuroko said.

"Ahh! I think i remember seeing that guy a day or two ago coming in this very restaurant!" Uiharu exclaimed.

"You do! Do you remember anything?" Misaka turned to the direction of Uiharu.

"Umm, I think one was a woman who had frozen arms? Like Kuroko said this guy had a big tuning fork. I think we exchanged glanced when he noticed my flowers."


	4. Chapter 4

A Certain Conduit Demon

Chapter 4

"They have to be here somewhere." Misaka said

"I need to confront him to try and stop the rumors!"

Misaka caught up in trying to find Cole, got out of her seat and ran to the door.

"Wait! You don't know how strong he is!" Kuroko said concerned

"I'm fine, I can hold my own. If he tries to attack me, I'll get him for sure!"

"Then let me go with you. I also want to see him for myself."

Misaka and Kuroko left the restaurant in search of Cole and his group. They were searching all over town. An hour had passed before Misaka spot them. They were at Crepe Rablm. Zeke had bought himself a crepe.

"HEY!" Misaka said in a distance, barely catching the attention of Cole.

Cole had looked to the direction of the yell and saw a girl with short brown hair in a school uniform run towards him. Misaka went up to Cole and paused to capture her breath.

"Why are you spreading rumors?"

"Huh? What rumors?" Cole questioned

"That you are my father! Thats what!"

"Why would I be your father?"

"Because this!"

Misaka flowed with electricity all over her body. Cole, kinda surprised, smiled.

"Are you one of those 'Esper'?" Zeke said

"Yea I am. What about you? What are you!"

"I am a Conduit. I have a rare gene that activated my powers in the middle of the blast that happened in Empire city a year ago."

"What's you name? I'm Cole MacGrath."

"Mi-Misaka Mikoto."

"Ahh! He looks like Misaka Mikoto in Macho-form!" Kuroko said gazing at Cole

"Well, It's good to see anoth-"

Cole had placed his hand on the shoulder of Misaka. This had caused a static buildup. Zeke, Kuo, and Kuroko ran for safety before they were in danger. There was an electric explosion. Cole and Misaka were caught up in the blast. The explosion had knocked out both of them. What looked like Blast Cores shot up in the air.

Misaka had seen in the eyes of Cole, how he got his powers. What happened in Empire City. She saw the Cole had met his future self, the Ray Sphere, The Beast. She saw how Empire City got destroyed, how Cole tried to stop The Beast, That the RFI was a fake. She even new the reason why they were in Academy City. She saw it all. Misaka woke up at Heaven Canceller's Hospital where she had seen her group of friends

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Your at Heaven Canceller's Hospital. You and Cole were knocked out from that blast that took place yesterday." Saten said

"We also got some bad new that you won't like." Kuroko said

"What? Whats the bad news"

"Well, uhh, you kinda, reverted back to a level 4." Kuroko said

"WHAT? Wh- But how?"

"When you and Cole touched, the static electricity of both of you guy went haywire. You and Cole both lost some abilities. And I don't know how to get them back to you.

"You have to collect the Shock Cores that spread across the city. I had a similar outcome with Blast Cores in Empire city and New Marais." Cole said while leaning against the wall.

Cole had made a quicker recovery than Misaka because he had been through this before.

"It seemed that I learned a power that you have. They call it the Iron Sand Sword. Its pretty cool actually."

"Thanks."

"Heaven Canceller said that when Cole touched you. Both of you have swapped information about each others powers." Kuroko said.

"I tried to see if I can use your railgun ability, but it seems like I need to collect more Shock Cores to use it."


End file.
